Mr Fahrenheit
by Charlie O
Summary: Eames isn't afraid to sing while he works. Arthur and Ariadne don't mind. Vague Eames/Arthur. Probably counts as Crack.


**Disclaimer: **What's the first word in the title of this website?

**Warnings: **Mis-use of a great classic rock song. I'm sorry Mr. Mercury, I won't do it again.

**Overall rating: **T / PG

**Author's Note: **Look how pathetic this is, another prompt fill. I just keep popping these things out like a catholic woman denying herself birth-control. Prompt was _Eames serenading Arthur one random day and finally causing a smile to crack on the face of the always in control Arthur._

I have no excuse for this...

**Mr. Fahrenheit**

Arthur stops silently beside a now giggling Ariadne, coffee warming his hands as he shakes his head in vague disapproval. It seemed that Eames had once again hijacked the MP3 player they kept with the PASIV device with his own atrocious taste in music to help distract him from the files that were sprawled out in his lap. His lap that was attached to a pair of long legs and dirty shoes propped up on a desk. Arthur frown with distaste.

Ariadne smiles brightly through Eames' mumbled croon of "So don't... stop. me. now." and the lyric is familiar enough that Arthur knows it should be sung an octave higher and with a bit more enthusiasm. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he likes glam rock." Ariadne speaks through her laughing from his right.

Arthur shrugs, not entirely sure what she's trying to imply, but content to nod in agreement and continue listening to Eames' surprisingly soothing voice.

Ariadne's comment of "Now there's an image." Follows shortly behind Eames' smooth comparison of himself, racing cars, and lady Godiva and Arthur has to shake his head because the idea of Eames riding a horse naked is indeed, quite an image. An image that Arthur is honest enough to admit to himself that he might contemplate at a more appropriate time.

It's only seconds after that when Eames realizes that he's acquired an audience and he stands, making his way across the room as the volume of his voice increases to a more showy volume. "Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I'm trav'lin' at the speed of light. I wanna make a supersonic man out of you." Arthur ignores the wink that follows those words as Eames brushes past him, watching as the man continues his trajectory towards the other side of the warehouse.

More shouts of "Don't stop me now" drift over the sound of shuffling where he stands at another desk and "I don't want to stop at all!" Seems to punctuate his victory in finding what he was looking for. A red pen. Arthur rolls his eyes, knowing very well that there were pens in the desk where Eames had previously sat.

"... I'm a sex machine ready to reload, like an atom bomb," and suddenly there is a voice at Arthur's shoulder and a pair of lips brushing over his ear as Eames continues. "about to Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode." and Arthur swears he feels a brush of tongue before Eames is moving away and back to where he originally sat.

He's back in his chair soon enough, shoulders facing the other two people in the room and his feet propped back up onto the desk, hands fiddling with something in front of him as he continues, humming along with the guitar solo.

"I'm burning through the skies, yeah." He stands. "Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit..." He moves around the desk to grab his keys from the bottom drawer. "...I'm traveling at the speed of light; I wanna make a supersonic man out of you." He gives another wink and begins moving back in their direction.

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time. I'm having a ball. Don't stop me now; if you wanna have a good time..." and he reaches into his pocket and removes Arthur's phone tossing it into the air with his next line "...Just give me a call." And with that he's moving between his two slightly confused co-workers (Arthur trying to figure out when he nicked his phone and Ariadne wondering if he had planned and choreographed the whole thing) and out the door.

His loudly called sounds of "Ha da da da da" drifting up from the stair well as he finishes the song and leaves the building.

The smile Arthur had been fighting back throughout the entire song breaks through and slides elegantly across his face. Ariadne shakes her head in bemusement and grins at Arthur. "I'll bet you 20 bucks he likes David Bowie."

Arthur's smile turns to a smirk. "And what's wrong with David Bowie?"


End file.
